


somebody

by rey solo (lykxxn)



Series: ut vim vobiscum [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Family Fluff, Gen, Mirror of Erised, Ravenclaw!Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykxxn/pseuds/rey%20solo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nighttime trip to the Mirror of Erised, Rey meets Professor Organa in the corridors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somebody

The Mirror of Erised shows Rey all she's ever wanted. Her father has one hand on her shoulder and has the other around her mother's waist. She doesn't know her mother's name, but her father's she remembers clear as day. He is Luke, and his surname is Skywalker.  _Her_ surname is Skywalker. She didn't know it, not before the letter. Before the letter came, she was nobody. She was just Rey.

Now, though, now she is Rey Skywalker, a half-blood witch. She is somebody. She isn't alone, either. She has Finn and Poe, who would be equally as amazed with this mirror as she is.

She knows the truth about the Mirror of Erised, though. She knows what it does. She knows that her parents are not really in front of her; she is seeing what she wants to see. But she can't help it. She just wants to see them. It's the closest thing to them really being in front of her, and she's so desperate she'll take whatever she can get her hands on. 

She stares at them, eyes wide and wonderous, until she has no choice but to leave because she is in grave danger of falling asleep in front of the mirror. "I'll be back," she promises, quietly so only  _they_ know. 

She is cold and alone the moment she leaves the room, and as she hurries through the corridors in only her pyjamas and slippers, she forgets to worry about being caught out after curfew.

She bumps into Professor Organa quite suddenly, and Rey steps back in surprise. Her small body is suddenly tense, guilt written all over her face as she quietly waits for the reprimand and possible detention that will come from the Transfiguration professor.

None comes.

Organa frowns, and puts one hand on Rey's shoulder. "Why are you out here?" she asks. Her voice is quiet and calm, almost as if she is talking to a daughter or a niece rather than a student. "It's late."

"I—I know," says Rey softly, and she has a strange, almost urgent, desire to tell Organa everything. She wants to tell her about Luke and the mirror and her desire – her _lust_ – for somebody to call her family.

Instead, she lies. "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

Leia knows the girl is lying through her teeth. She will not stand for it. Any other child, she'd have given detention. But this is Rey Skywalker, and she knows about the Mirror of Erised and her niece's nightly visits, and she cannot allow this to go on any longer.

So she guides Rey back to Ravenclaw tower, and she says finally, "I don't want you to go looking for that mirror again."

Rey is open-mouthed, unsure of how Organa knows about the visits. She had always thought nobody was watching.

"Yes, I know about that," says Leia, and she looks down at Luke's daughter, who is staring up at her with wide eyes. "You know what this mirror does, I presume?"

"Yes, Professor," admits Rey, biting her lip anxiously. She is not yet ready to admit that she used the mirror despite being aware of its dangers. Maybe, in time, she will.

"Then you will agree with me when I say it is not good for you to be going there. It will not quench your desires, Rey. It will only make them stronger, leaving you emptier." Leia speaks from experience. She too desired similar things to her niece as a child. "That is why I will be arranging to have this mirror moved as soon as possible. I pray that you never go looking for it. Do you understand?"

They are stood outside the Ravenclaw common room, and Rey nods, a cold, empty feeling in her stomach. "Yes, Professor," she says finally, as much as it pains her to do so. She wants to shout _no_ , to ignore everything Organa has told her, but she knows that all she is being told is nothing but the horrid truth. It is brutal but Professor Organa is not one to shield any of her students from the reality of life.

"Thank you, Rey," says Leia, her voice soft. She almost reaches out to touch her niece's cheek in a comforting gesture, but something in her mind advises her against it. Instead, as she turns to leave, she says, "Your father would be incredibly proud of you."

Rey's heart leaps in hope. "You knew my father?"

Organa provides no true answer; no puzzle piece for Rey. Instead, she makes the pieces smaller. "More than you know," she smiles, and walks away, leaving Rey standing dumbfounded outside Ravenclaw tower.

The eagle knocker asks softly, "What gets wetter the more it dries?" It's an easy one; the brass eagle takes into account that it's late and that the girl's only a first-year.

Rey thinks for a moment, and whispers back, "A towel, I think." Her body is sluggish and heavy as she climbs the stairs to the girls' dorms, and she lays in bed wondering.

She wishes, for one moment, that she could turn back time and have never stumbled upon the mirror. She wishes she knew her parents. She wishes she had a different life.

But, at the same time, she knows she wouldn't change it for the world.

She is Rey Skywalker, and she will work out the puzzle that is her life and her family, even if she has to do it tiny piece by even tinier piece.

She is Rey Skywalker, and nothing will ever change that.


End file.
